


Thru these tears

by astroshance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroshance/pseuds/astroshance
Summary: idk the summary





	Thru these tears

**Author's Note:**

> ages..... Shiro: 17 Keith: 16 Pidge: 16 Lance: 17 Hunk: 16 Adam: 17 (lance JUST turned 17 btw) 
> 
> warnings: dysphoria, suicide thoughts, eating disorder, homophobe, & transphobes

7am

Keith looked himself in the mirror frowning slightly "Kacy are you ready" Shiro asked knowing he wasn't allowed to say Keith in the house they were in, Kacy tied up his hair opening the door "Jesus, Kace how long did you go without eat?" Shiro looked at Keith worriedly "uh... I don't know" he mumbled his phone ringing "it's Pidge" Shiro nodded "she's giving you a ride?" "guess so" "please eat breakfast at school, I'll tell pidge if I need to" "okay fine I'll eat once I reach school" "okay good"

Keith walked out the foster care home waving at Pidge, he got in the car sighing softly "so my friend Lance and Hunk want to meet you since I always talk about you" "aren't they in different states?" "yes, come on you can introduce yourself as male and as Keith ya know?" "okay I'll think about it how about that?" "that's not good enough for me" "I don't know pidge... I still look feminie and my voice.." 

"I get it, but it's just texting you don't have to show them your face or you don't have to talk to them with your voice" Keith sighed nodding his head "okay fine I'll be in that groupchat" "cool, I'll do it once we get to school" "where are they from anyways?" "Lance is in Cuba actually and Hunk is in hawaii what a lucky bastard" Pidge started the car "but Hunk won't answer because it's still pretty early where he is" "understandable."

Keith hummed to the songs that were playing looking out the window he hated going to school, they called him Kacey god he hated that name always have "I have a project due tomorrow" Keith looked over at Pidge "and it's about transgender I think I'm going to come out" "are you sure? Do you need any support system like me or Shiro or even Adam?" "I think I'll be fine... I don't know maybe I'll ask Shiro if he can take a break from his class so I can come out" Pidge nodded their head "okay sounds like a good idea, if anyone tries anything I'll have Matt stab them" "isn't he in college?" "yes, In Cuba actually now that I think about it... Wait why didn't i think about this earlier" 

Keith laughed "you just now realize that he could've met Lance?" "Don't judge me, Matt can fuck off for not taking me with him" Keith shook his head "okay whatever you say"

...

<< Losers club >>

P: hey losers I'm adding a friend his name is keith so uh.... play nice

L: okay first off it's just me you know this, second off is he hot because (;

P: I'm literally disowning you as my friend as we speak

Pidge added Keith Kogane to the groupchat 

K: yo.... I'm a lame loser that has no friends so uh hi?

P: wtf am i?

K: a gremlin?

L: OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM ALREADY FSLDKFJK

K: thank you, thank you I'll be here all week

P: not only am I disowning lance but apparently I'm disowning Keith as well ....

K: it's alright me and Lance can be friends (':

L: hell yeah we can in fact we can be BEST friends

P: i regret adding Keith to this groupchat now...

K: you're the one that's been bugging me about adding me lmao

P: yeah weLL NOW I REGRET IT SO FUCK OFF

L: has she really??

K: yup I told her no like 7987497

P: well that's just a lie you only said no like ten times

K: felt like 7987497 times

L: oh shoot I have to go ): we'll talk later keith!

K: okay can't wAIT

K: that was pidge stealing my phone i don't talk like that ksjlksj

...

Keith rushed in the unisex bathroom panting he locked the door going over to the sink gripping it "just a little longer and you'll be out of here" he mumbled to himself "hey Kacey where'd you go" Keith flinched slightly hearing Lotor's voice, he only flinch because he was using his dead name sadly "uh... what should I do come on think Keith" he mumbled to himself.

He splashed water on his face shaking his head he took a deep breath unlocking the door walking out "there you are K, I was looking for you" "I know you were I heard ya, so what's up" "I need to tell you something" "okay I'm listening" Lotor sighed softly.

"I... I don't know how to say it to be honest with you" he mumbled looking down frowning "why don't we sit down and you can tell me?" Lotor nodded his head they sat down "I'm jealous of you..." "what?" "yeah you're so beautiful and.. you were born as a girl I just realize what I was feeling it sucks to know at this age because this whole time I kept telling myself it was a phase" Keith's eyes widen slightly.

"K... I... I'm a girl and this was so hard to tell you I want to be named Laiken" Keith smiled nodding his head "of course, do you have any girl clothes? or are you not out to your parents yet? I can show you some make up skills" "you don't wear make up" "I use to... until I realize that i ... uh am trans as well I'm obviously not out" "do you have a name?" "Keith" Laiken smiled softly.

"I'll look out for you okay?" "I know you will and I'll look out for you as well" "thank you for being the best by the way" "of course" "do you have a binder?" "Nope, I'll have one later or sooner" he shrugged his shoulders as Laiken nodded "okay, well I'm gonna come out to my dad I'm kinda nervous" "your dad is gonna love you no matter what" "mom on the other hand" Laiken shrugged his shoulders "I don't know about her" 

"Doesn't matter because I know Zarkon would choose you over her... he's cared about you since day one heck he even fought custody over you" Laiken smiled nodding "you're right but this is a bit different ya know?" "Remember when we were about five years old and you told your dad you wanted to wear a dress?" "yes how could I forget?" "do you remember what he said?" "uh... not really" "well I do, he said that he'll love you no matter what, whatever makes you happy makes him happy" "and you remember that" "sure do, I was a bit jealous because I wished that I had a caring family" "what are you talking about, you're part of our family" she grins "oh please adopt me" Keith chuckled softly.


End file.
